¿Amigos?
by yami-fudou08
Summary: Desde que Randall ingreso a Roar Omega Roar-incluso antes de eso- una pregunta le daba vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Seguia siendo amigo de Mike? Y si aun lo eran ¿Porque le molestaba que fueran solo amigos? Todo le revuelve mas la cabeza cuando Mike va a visitarlo. Slash Mike y Randall


**Hola**

**Este es mi primer fic de Monster Inc. o Monster University, la verdad es que lo tenía medio pensado hace un tiempo, y al ver la película se me ocurrió está "pequeña" escena, la cual pienso que hizo falta, no con esta pareja, pero es lo que hay :P**

**Tiene un poco de Slash entre Mike y Randall.**

**Y basta decir que Monster Inc. no es de mi propiedad blablablá…**

**Aquí el fic. Disfruten**

_¿Amigos?_

_"Pensé que todo iba a cambiar cuando haya entrado a Monster University. Intente ser amable y creí que había conseguido un amigo. Siempre me fue difícil hacer amigos, pero él fue el primero que no me incómodo. De hecho, fue el único que me agrado a primera vista"_

"_Aunque éramos amigos, algo cambio. Ambos tomamos malas decisiones y arruino nuestra amistad, incluso más que una simple amistad."_

Randall estaba recostado sobre su cama. Observaba melancólicamente el techo, hundido en sus pensamientos. Tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza. Lo acababan de expulsar de Roar Omega Roar, todo por culpa de Sullivan.

James P. Sullivan

"_No es la primera vez que me arrebata algo..."_

El camaleón se pone de pie y camina hacia la ventana. Mira hacia el exterior. No hay más que pequeños grupos de monstruos hablando entre sí. Tal vez acerca del accidente que ocasiono Mike la noche anterior.

El monstruo suspira pesadamente y se apoya en el marco de la ventana. Gira su cabeza hacia la cama que se encuentra a su derecha. -Mike...

La observa un largo tiempo, hasta que se reincorpora y se aproxima a su escritorio. Abre el cajón y extrae unos lentes.

Se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa al recordar la razón por la cual dejo de usarlas. Solo había sido una sugerencia de Mike, pero ahora ya no se hablaban, ni siquiera sabía si seguían siendo amigos. Pero, por alguna razón Randall no se había vuelto a poner sus lentes. En cierto sentido, Mike le había dicho que se veía mejor sin los lentes.

¿Porque intentaba complacerlo si ya no eran amigos? ¿Lo eran?

Randall suspiro una última vez y dejo sus lentes sobre el escritorio. Se iba a dirigir a la cama nuevamente, cuando alguien toca a la puerta. El monstruo camina fastidiado a la entrada y la abre.

- ¡Mike! - se sorprendió Randall al ver a su ex compañero de cuarto.

- Mmm... Hola Randy- dijo Mike afligido, sin mirarlo a la cara.

El camaleón no sabía que decir, hace tanto que se había ido de la habitación que le resultó extraño verlo por estos lado.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto tímidamente como era su costumbre.

- Quería saber si has visto mis retainers... los de repuestos. Creo que los deje aquí.- respondió, evitando el contacto visual con el monstruo morado.- ¿Te importa si...?- señalo al interior de la habitación.

- No, claro que no.- Dijo Randall moviendo hacia un lado, dejando pasar a Mike. Este entra a la habitación y Randall cierra la puerta nerviosamente.

El ciclope mira a su alrededor. Extrañaba ese cuarto, era más amplio que el que tenía en la fraternidad de Oozma Kappa. Se sobresalta y advierte que Randall lo está observando. Había olvidado que quería hacer esto rápido. Se sentía extraño estando a solas con el camaleón.

Se dirigió de inmediato al lugar donde creía que estaba su aparato dental. Detrás del librero. Se apegó a la pared para ver si se encontraba allí. ¡Bingo! Había algo detrás. _"Debió quedar ahí cuando Sully derribo el mueble" _Mike sonrió divertido.

-Supe lo que ocurrió anoche- menciono Randall cortando el silencio. Mike sabía a lo que se refería, no a la última competencia de las fraternidades, sino a lo que hizo después de eso.

- Ah… sí. Bueno, ya todos lo saben.- dijo sin ponerle mucha importancia al tema.- Pero, no fue tan grave. Después de todo, Sully también estaba allí. Ambos nos ayudamos y pudimos regresar...-Mike seguía hablando animadamente mientras introducía su mano detrás del librero. De hecho siempre hablaba de más cuando estaba nervioso.

Randall se estaba alegrando de que Mike le estaba hablando de nuevo, excepto por un pequeño detalle. Lo único que escuchaba hablar a Mike era: Sully esto, Sully lo otro, blablablá Sully.

_"Sully, ¿Porque Sully?"_

- ...pero resulta que no es tan mal tipo después de todo.- concluyo Mike sacando su mano detrás del mueble sin éxito.

-¿PORQUE SULLIVAN?- Randall exclamo de repente. Su grito retumbo en toda la habitación. Mike lo observaba sorprendido.

-¿Como que, porque Sullivan?- pregunto extrañado Mike. Jamás había visto a Randall tan molesto.

-¡Sullivan es el monstruo que te hizo la vida imposible todo el semestre! ¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de... ese?

Mike se sentía intimidado por esta nueva cara de Randall, sin embargo decidió ser firme.- Pa...para empezar, "ese" es mi amigo, y sí, él me odiaba y yo lo odiaba a él. Pero, resulta que lo juzgue mal.- se defendió Mike. Se puso de pie, para luego comenzar a mover el librero.

- ¡¿Que lo juzgaste mal?! ¡Él te pego pedazos de vidrio en todo el cuerpo para convertirte en una esfera de disco!

El ciclope seguía empujando el librero.- Si, pero...

-... ¡y te colgó del techo!- interrumpió el camaleón.

- Si, pero al menos no me abandono cuando necesitaba un último miembro para el equipo de Oozma Kappa.

- ¡Tu ni siquiera querías estar en el mismo equipo que él!

- ¡Y tampoco me humillo arrojándome flores, confeti brillante de colores y peluches de animales!- exclamo Mike, moviendo finalmente el librero.

Randall se apaciguo y agacho la cabeza. El monstruo verde cogió la pequeña caja de su aparato dental y volvió a mover el mueble. Miro de reojo a su ex compañero de cuarto y camino hacia la puerta sin decir ninguna palabra.

- Me obligaron, Mike...- dijo Randall suavemente.

Mike se detuvo en seco, no sabía qué hacer en esa situación. Solo manoseaba su pequeña caja llena de polvo.- ¿Por qué no te negaste?- dijo sin moverse de su lugar. Espero la respuesta del camaleón, pero al no recibirla continuo- Creí que éramos amigos...

- ¿Amigos? ¡¿Acaso éramos amigos?! ¡Después de que te expulsaron del programa de susto! ¡¿Seguimos siendo amigos?!

Mike sabia a lo que se refería, después de ser expulsado se aisló. Ya no hablaba con tanta frecuencia con Randy, después de todo él continuo estudiando como asustador. A pesar de vivir juntos, ya no era lo mismo. Después de eso, se fue con los de Oozma Kappa y con...

-...Sully- susurro para sí mismo. ¿Randy tenia celos de Sully?- _"No... ¿O sí?"_- Mike se giró y dio un salto cuando vio a Randall parado a centímetros de él. Mike algo nervioso puso algo de distancia.- Oye, Randall... ¿tu...?- El camaleón se acercaba cada vez más al monstruo y él retrocedía.- ¿... no es que tienes...?- Randall acercaba su rostro al de Mike.- ¿Tienes celos de Sully?- Pregunto Mike de golpe con el ojo cerrado.

Abrió lentamente el ojo cuando sintió que Randall se apartó de él.- ¿De Sullivan? Claro que no- negó Randall dándole la espalda al ciclope.

Randall respiraba profundamente, sabía que si se ponía nervioso su reflejo de camuflaje lo delataría. Sin embargo, Mike lo noto- _"¿Randy?"._

Mike se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.-Oye… no creo que tenga nada de malo que estés…ya sabes…celoso.- dijo dudando de la última palabra.

-Que no estoy celoso…- volvió a repetir. -_"¿Celoso? ¿Por qué lo estaría?" – _Mira de reojo a Mike y vuelve a voltearse rápidamente- _"Lo que paso entre nosotros no fue… formal. Él mismo lo dijo, solo fue… curiosidad"_. Inconscientemente unas imágenes se agolparon en su cabeza, y color de su piel tomaba un tono rojizo.

-Randy… - suspiro- …creo que ambos metimos la pata. Digo, tú me dejaste para irte con los de Roar Omega Roar y yo… bueno, no creo haber sido un buen amigo.

Amigo

- ¡No podía entrar a Oozma Kappa, ya me había comprometido con el otro grupo!- dijo Randall subiendo su tono de voz.

"¿Qué era lo que le molestaba tanto?"-Mike comenzaba enfadarse. – ¡¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?! ¡Tienes una personalidad débil, cualquiera te puede intimidar! ¡No puedes tomar decisiones por ti mismo!

Randall no respondió, simplemente seguía dándole la espalda. Mike no podía creer lo que le acababa decir a Randy, tan pronto término de hablar se quiso retractar. -Randy…- dijo Mike acercándose a él.

-Vete

Mike dudo por un momento, pero volvió a acercarse. Esta vez intento poner su mano sobre el hombro de Randall.- ¡Vete!

-…lo siento, no debí…

-¡TE VAS O YO TE ECHO!- dijo Randall dándose vuelta para encarar a Mike.

Realmente Randall podía asustar cuando quería. Se acercaba cada vez más a Mike y este retrocedía.-Oye, oye… espera…no seas así- decía Mike nerviosamente mientras caminaba de espaldas. Al llegar a la puerta, Mike seguía buscando excusas para no irse. Pero no pudo más, Randall lo miraba amenazante y estaba a punto de utilizar sus propias manos para botarlo de la habitación.

Mike lentamente toma la perilla y la gira. Abre la puerta y se detiene abruptamente _-"No puedo irme y dejar esto así"_. Mike mira al camaleón e inhala profundamente- Randall. Escucha…

-¡No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir Wazowski!- lo interrumpió- ¡Ahora vete!

- ¡Yo no me voy de aquí hasta que me escuches!-insistió Mike agarrándose firmemente del marco de la puerta. Randall se aproxima e intenta que Mike se suelte. Ambos forcejean como unos niños, llamado la atención de los demás monstruos que se encontraban en los pasillos.

-¡Ve..te!

-¡No!

Finalmente su pequeña pelea termino cuando Randall, toma ventaja por su cantidad de brazos, y empuja a Mike, cayendo al suelo.

-¡No esas infantil!- Exclamo Mike. Randall se aproxima a su escritorio, toma sus lentes y se los arroja a Mike en la cara. - ¡Oye! ¡Pudiste sacarme un ojo!

Randall frunce el ceño- ¡Vete Wazowski!- dice fastidiado y cierra la puerta de un portazo

"_¿Me llamo Wazowski?"- _Mike se desconcentra y mira a su alrededor para darse cuenta que varios monstruos se detuvieron para observarlo- ¡¿Y ustedes que me ven?!- Los monstruos no le prestan atención y siguen caminando.

Mike se acerca a la puerta de su ex habitación-¡¿Randall?!...- lo llamo, pero no recibió una respuesta.-Abre la puerta…escucha…lamento lo que te dije... ¿Me estas escuchando?- suspira pesadamente y se apoya sobre la puerta.

Randall observaba la puerta y escuchaba atentamente lo que decía el monstruo verde. Su mano estaba sobre la perilla, estaba tentado a abrir la puerta, pero al hacerlo ¿No sería ser débil? Randall se alejó de la puerta, dándole la espalda. Estaba decidido-_"No abriré la puerta"_- se repitió mentalmente el camaleón mientras se cruza de brazos

-Me expulsaron de la universidad…- dijo Mike a través de la puerta. Randall permaneció quieto-…vine hasta aquí para despedirme de ti. Es que… siento todo lo que ocurrió en los últimos días. No quería irme y dejar esto así… Yo estoy dispuesto a perdonarte si tú me perdonas ¿Si?...- hubo un largo silencio, en que ninguno de los dos no hizo nada-…bueno…no te pido que me perdones ahora, solo… hazlo cuando quieras, yo… ya te perdone.

Mike mira de reojo los lentes de Randall y sus retainers, se aleja de la puerta y se aproxima a ellos. Los coge y observa por última vez la puerta de la que fue una vez su habitación.- Adiós Randall…

En la habitación se podían escuchar los pasos alejándose. Randall estaba apoyado contra la puerta, mirando hacia su ventana. –"_¿Wazowski se va…para siempre?_"- el monstruo se deslizo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Cierra los ojos y solo unas palabras de Mike le llegaron a la mente:

_Solo es curiosidad_

Abre los ojos de golpe. Se levanta y corre hacia la ventana. Observa a Mike saliendo del edificio- "Es mejor así…"- Randall suspira- "…no puedo estar con él"- Mike se detiene y se gira hacia el edificio. Randall se sorprende al ver a Mike despidiéndose de él.

El camaleón se quedó inmóvil, simplemente observo como Mike movía su brazo de un lado a otro, luego se daba vuelta y se marchaba.

Por dentro, Randall no quería perderlo, era más que su primer amigo. Deseaba estar al lado de Mike más que nada. Pero…

Randall volvió a recostarse sobre la cama. Jamás pensó que podría sentir algo así por un monstruo, y ahora que lo encontró, decidió separarse de él. ¿Y si Mike tenía razón? ¿Era solo curiosidad? De cualquier forma no quería resultar lastimado. Si lo que sentía por Mike era verdadero, el destino los uniría nuevamente-_"Tal vez… si nos volvemos a ver"_

Randall se acomodó sobre su cama en forma de ovillo, esperando que el tiempo le diera la razón

***ACLARACION: Para los que no entendieron, lo que Mike buscaba era, su "retainers" es esa cosa que se pone en los dientes para tenerlos derechos. No sé cómo le dicen en otros lugares, lo que pasa es que yo use unos y se llamaban así XD. Bueno, eso.**

**Otra aclaración: pronto voy a subir la precuela para que se pueda comprender algunas cosas de este fic. Pero ¡AVISO! Va a tener lemon ;)**

**Y por último, acepto sugerencias, amenazas de muerte y amenazas de muertes encubiertas como sugerencias.**


End file.
